The present invention relates to sewing machines, and more particularly the present invention relates to a compact sewing machine for home use which is lightweight and, which has a stitch adjusting device for adjusting the stitch density steplessly.
The base plate as well as the major mechanical parts of conventional home type sewing machines, including the early treadle-operated sewing machines and the present electric sewing machines, are commonly made of metal. Therefore, conventional sewing machines are commonly heavy. Further, the manufacturing cost of a sewing machine can not be greatly reduced when its major mechanical parts are made from metal. It is a good way to use plastics for making the base plate and the major parts for a sewing machine so as to reduce the manufacturing cost and the machine weight. Because the strength of regular plastics is inferior to metal, sewing machine manufacturers may use plastics for making the outer shell for a sewing machine, however, there is not any sewing machine manufacturer who dares to use plastics for making the major mechanical parts for a sewing machine.